Roxas Rant The Tadamu Icon
by PunkAnimeFAN
Summary: When Namine asks Roxas to make a simple Tadamu icon, Roxas complies and does so. But no one thought that trying to make one icon would make him lose his mind and rant about the whole thing. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. o-o INCLUDES YAOI. AKUROKU.


"Ok… and put that pic there and put the other one there… good g—" The dirty blonde stopped talking as he stared at the screen. After spending a whole hour working on one little icon, he hadn't expected vegas to just spaz and go poof. He shook his head and restarted the program.

"It's ok," he told himself. "It automatically saved. Of course it'll be o—…" He thought wrong of course, which was probably what made him lose whatever sanity he had left.

The dirty blonde turned off the computer and got up from his seat as he emitted a killer aura. He slammed open the door to his dorm and stormed down the hall, letting a bunch of swear words escape his tainted lips.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. It's supposed to fucking save! Stupid vegas and my stupid fucking jack ass computer and and and," he continued to speak to himself, blue eyes focused on the ground as he turned the next corner and stormed into the cafeteria.

He lifted his head and scanned the area for anyone he knew; anyone. "AXEL!"

A spikey red head looked up and turned to look over at the one who called him. "Hey Rox, what's," he paused as the blonde stormed toward him, obviously upset and angry. Axel blinked and moved back a bit. He didn't bother finishing his question for he knew the blonde was going to say it all, in a huge and loud rant.

"VEGAS CLOSED ON ME," Roxas began as he slammed both of his hands firmly on the table causing them to obviously sting, but he didn't care.

"…Wah?"

"Sony vegas! THE EDITING PROGRAM I USE. Yeah, it closed," he yelled. All eyes were on those two now, which Roxas completely oblivious to.

Axel blinked once, twice, thrice and looked up at the blonde. "Uhm… Then reopen it?"

Roxas huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "That's not the point, Ax. The point is that it closed while I was DOING SOMETHING." Of course, Axel did not get what the big deal was. He shook his head and looked at the blonde as if he were a stupid child.

"Doesn't it automatically save," he asked which of course, was a biiiiig mistake. The red head stared at Roxas's face turned red like a tomato, even his ears were red. He took a deep breath to calm down and looked down at Axel, eyebrows furrowed.

"It didn't though," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Then start over."

Start over? START OVER? Was the red head stupid or what? Wait, don't answer that. It's pretty obvious that he is. Roxas laughed at this and shook his head. Axel opened his mouth but Roxas shut him up instantly.

"Start over, Axel? Start over. Oh no, you've lost it, haven't you?"

"No, you're the one wh—"

"WHO THE HELL WOULD EVEN WANT TO START OVER WHEN ALL THEIR WORK IS GONE?! Seriously Axel, I love ya. But don't be stupid. I worked hours on that one icon, and if you think I will start over… you're just insanely stupid then," Roxas said with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand as if dismissing the idea.

What exactly has Axel gotten himself into? Hell, of course. "Rox, just calm do—"

"Calm down? You know what, you tell me to calm down after I tell you exactly everything that occurred while creating that stupid /TADAMU/ icon."

Axel shook his head in disbelief as the younger blonde began to pace around the cafeteria. A flashback began to play in Roxas's mind as he stopped in the middle of the cafeteria, all eyes on him.

"There I was, sitting on my computer when Namine IM'd me. She wanted a Tadamu icon. Ok me, personally, I hate Tadamu. I prefer Amuto, but hey. I'm a nice guy. I can make an icon for her. So, I open up Sony vegas and get straight to work. First things first, it took me 20 minutes to mask Amu's hair. An additional 10 minutes to mask that pansy, Tadase. 15 minutes to mask a flower into two parts and then 20 minutes to try to get everything where it needed to be. The last 20 minutes were a waste of time though. Why? I'll tell you why. IT'S BECAUSE NOTHING WENT WHERE IT NEEDED TO BE."

Everyone in the cafeteria looked completely interested. In fact, they were. Roxas rarely let swear words escape his lips. So for Roxas to be yelling, swearing and talking in front of a huge crowd… Well, no one even thought this day would come. Axel was just staring, emerald green eyes wide and mouth open. Was this the same Roxas he came to know and love and take care of; especially in bed? No, this was a new Roxas, and he definetly wasn't sure if this was good or bad at all.

"What do you mean nothing went where it needed to be," some random girl from the back inquired.

Roxas looked in that direction and grinned as if he were waiting for someone to ask that all damn day. "Well, I got Amu and Tadase to their right places. That was no problem. The problem was everything else. Like Yaya, Kusu-kusu and that fucking flower. Damn that flower can screw itself off a fucking cliff if it wants to," Roxas muttered with a visible pout on his face. He folded his arms across his chest and began walking in circles as he continued his rant. "First, oh, first the stem wanted to go to Tadase's ass! HIS ASS! I swear it wanted some action, but you know; No one wants Tadase. I mean, he's not even a guy! He's going to grow up and work in a gay strip bar. Then, everyone there will think he's a girl and rape him while Amu is on the corner on 116st wearing a short mini dress with hooker heels because she's a prostitute and is waiting for her fucking teacher to come and do something."

At this point, the whole cafeteria was dying with laughter. Even Axel was laughing. Roxas though, he didn't understand what was so funny. Damn blonde emo. Of course he wouldn't understand. With a shrug of his shoulders, he continued on ward. You'd think he was done after all that but he wasn't even close to done. Not. Even. Close.

Roxas let out a sigh of annoyance and continued speaking, "The damn flower stem kept getting bigger and bigger and then it got smaller and smaller," he paused and used his hands to show how big it got and then how small it got. "Then it went all the way down to Amu's private area and… well… Amu basically became a boy," he said with a slow and steady nod and he rested his hands on his sides.

After more and more roars of laughter echoed throughout the four walls that surrounded the crowd of college students, it became quiet and Roxas looked up seriously. In fact, he looked up too seriously. He emitted a killer aura that made everyone shut up and stare. "See," he began as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't have wasted all this time, and I'm sure things would have gone smoothly, if only she had asked for an Amuto icon. Why do I say that? Because at least Ikuto is a boy! He's not a transvestite with a girly face and no dick! He's a GUY. O-TO-KO."

Axel shook his head. He had seen and heard enough of Roxas's ridiculous rant. The engine head stood up from his seat and walked into the middle of the crowd. "Done yet?"

"YES I AM."

There was a sudden smile and then lips crept upward as the blonde smiled innocently. "I feel so better!"

Everyone stood there dumbfounded as Axel then picked Roxas up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Good boy. Now we're gonna go play a game."

"IS IT THE BOUNCY BED GAME!?"

"Yes yes, the bouncy bed game."

The crowd looked at each other, then turned back to watch the couple walk out.

"It's…over?"

"Guess so."

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Psssst. Rox," the red head poked the blonde hoping to at least receive the normal yawn and mumble of muffled words, but instead received a pillow thrown at his face and a "le'me the fuck alone."

Axel let the pillow thing slide and then pointed to the screen. "I made the Tadamu icon for Namine."

"You…wha," the blonde asked as he looked up, trying to lift himself up more but felt the bottom half of his body throb in pain and quickly gave up on that attempt.

"I made the Tadamu icon for Namine."

"So then…"

"Your rant yesterday was pointless."

Roxas blinked and let everything set into his mind. He glared at the red head and lifted his hand up, curled up all of the fingers in his hand except the one in the middle and spat two words; "Screw you."

"Love you too."

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

XD I HAD TO DO THIS.

-shot- It fails. But I was bored. :3 Enjoy the failurness. (( I WAS OBVIOUSLY BORED. :D ))


End file.
